Lupus Rampage
by The Ruff Pusher
Summary: Lupu's got a secret, a "gift" from her creator. Naturally she has no idea what to do with said gift, much to the grief of Carne Village. mature/smut/futa


**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

* * *

"Shizu, would you happen to know if Lupusregina is still at the village?"

On a certain day, Yuri asked that question. They were inside the special rooms set aside for the Pleiades inside Nazarick. Shizu pivoted in her usual mechanical manner and addressed Yuri Alpha, who was consulting a calendar on the wall.

"She is. I think." Her expression was blank and unreadable, like a doll's. "Why?"

Yuri cursed under her breath, something Shizu didn't miss. She cocked her head to the side, and repeated, "Why?"

"Don't you remember?" Yuri said, her shoulders bowed, her expression resigned. "Lupus has got _that_ thing."

A pause. "That strange thing?"

"Yes."

"So?"

Yuri sighed. "And recall that once... every month... she..."

As ever, Shizu could not show much expressions. But she began blinking, just enough to indicate to her sister that she had undergone much the same reaction as of a normal human upon realizing some fact that had been long forgotten. Shizu's eyes went to the calendar. "It is today? Her 'heat' time?"

"Yes," said Yuri. She bit her lip. "I must inform Ainz-sama. Then I must inspect the village. Who knows what that sister of ours has been _doing_ for the past few months!"

()()()()()((()()()()

The sun bore down hot and harsh on Carne Village. Enri looked up, shielding her eyes against the midday sky. She picked out a cloth to wipe her sweat forehead.

"Lady Enri."

"Heh?" She pulled off the cloth to blink at the two goblin sentries. "Why? Is something the matter?"

The goblins looked at one another. In that moment, Enri felt a chill creep through her. The wry, resigned look these two exchanged could only mean one thing. "No..." she whispered.

"I'm afraid so, Miss Enri," the goblin said sadly. Enri bowed her head.

"I understand." Of course. Their hands were tied. Not even these creatures would dare to cross the ultimate Master, Ainz Ooal Gown. By extension, the overseer he had sent to watch over the village held all his power and authority. Daring to defy that lord would only invite doom to Carne Village.

They marched her over to the barnhouse. She glanced over wistfully at Enfi's house in the distance, where he worked tirelessly over his alchemical work. Blissfully ignorant of everything that was happening in the village, but that suited Enri just fine. She would do her part to protect Enfi and her younger sister.

She entered the barnhouse.

What struck her nose first was the strong, pungent smell. As a country girl she was used to the harsh scent of manure and various animal leavings, mixed with drying hay and days' old feed. In a way, it smelled like home.

This smell, however, was very different. It overpowered all other smells in Enri's senses, and reminded her of the duty she was to perform. She stepped through the corridors, her ears picking out the faint, familiar noise, like a butcher pulverizing meat with loud, wet smacks. But this was no slaughterhouse.

It was far lewder.

Enri stepped into the main room. Here was the source of the sounds and the smell. The poor red-haired woman lay flat on the floor, naked, face crushed to the ground, her legs spread wide, her arms tied up over her head. Dust and sweat mixed to make lines of dirt all over the poor woman's body.

On top of the woman moved another shape, a wild, naked thing with a body far more shapely and feminine than the woman beneath it or Enri's. It was the one that pinned the woman's head to the ground, while its hips were seemingly glued to the woman's buttocks. Its hips moved back and forth, slamming into the woman's upraised buttocks repeatedly. This was obviously where the loud, slapping sound was coming from.

Lupusregina Beta paused, made a tentative sniff in the air, then glanced over at Enri. Her eyes widened. "Oh good, you're here-ssu. Go on, get ready, I'm almost done with Brita."

Enri suppressed a whimper, her face turning red, though she did nod and take off her clothes.

By all respects this Lupusregina Beta, the person Ainz Ooal Gown had tasked to rule Carne Village, was already a voluptuous beauty, whose only arguable flaw was her personality. Enri had never expected her to possess a "weapon" that only men should have, and to wield it with a libido that exceeded all other males.

In fact, Enri had been taken on the first week after Lupusregina had been introduced to the village, some time before this Brita had even come to live here. At first she'd thought she was merely being proposed to by a woman infinitely more beautiful than her. The experience had been somewhat perplexing (and flattering), that in her grief over her parents' deaths she almost welcomed the intimacy.

And then out had come the penis.

"Oh gods... oh godsss..." the woman named Brita moaned, her every breath spitting out clods of dirt.

"Yeheahhh... Take it... Take it, little piggy... Slurp slurp!" Lupusregina cackled, her twin braids swinging through the air and flinging sweat all around her. From the way Brita was squealing she may as well be an actual pig being skewered by a particularly strong rod.

Enri placed her hands modestly over her crotch and breast, her cheeks blooming from the memory of Lupusregina's previous... assaults. It had really really hurt during the first couple of times, but after a while she got used to it. She even got to enjoying it, though she was horrified of the thought. Because this was far from a normal situation, especially as she was treated as just a lump of meat to be used to satisfy and then thrown away, like this woman. And yet...

Her slit twitched, as a small drop of her arousal ran silently down the inside of her thigh. Enri closed her eyes, her whole body trembling, mortified at her arousal. She didn't know why she was.

She looked up, and was almost startled that the other woman's great yellow eyes were staring at her. Lupusregina was openly grinning, her sharp teeth like a wolf's maw bared after scenting fresh meat. She sniffed once, then looked down and slapped Brita's asscheeks.

"Here we go... Here's your fill, little piggy. Drink it all up..." Lupusregina hissed, her back arcing as she thrust her member as deep into Brita as she could. The latter could only sigh as the woman's juices flooded her insides with her strange cum. Enri watched them stay in that position, frozen except for the minute twitch of Lupusregina's buttocks, for a good long while. She and the other girl knew this was part of the maid's release, as if she were a dog breeding a bitch. All they could do was lie there, her cock inside them, as Lupusregina pumped streams of cum straight into their wombs.

"Aahhh... that's nice," Lupusregina said, sighing mightily as her long, thick, unnatural-looking penis came out of Brita's steaming pussy with a loud pop. Freed from the weight of Lupusregina over her body, Brita was able to turn feebly on her side. Enri saw her face was just as expected: thoroughly satiated pleasure tinged with fear and revulsion, a cocktail of emotions only a being such as Lupusregina could have evoked. A rush of the maid's white fluids oozed out from her ravaged entrance, tainting her crotch and the floor and spreading a new dose of the funky smell of sex that now permeated every timber of the barnhouse.

Lupusregina rose, then walked over to her, her cock still obviously stiff and hard even after pumping gallons of cum into the other woman. "Always a delight to see a bitch, but to have that bitch ready and waiting? That's even more awesome-suu..." Without even asking, Lupusregina wrenched Enri's hand from her crotch, then bent down to breathe deeply from her unshaven nethers. "Oh me, oh myy... Enri-chan, you're a grade-A cock-hungry bitch-suu. Even Brita over here had to take a while before she milked, but you... Ohhh..."

"Lupusregina-sama..." Enri said, still overwhelmingly embarrassed by the attention the maid was giving to her crotch. "P-please..." She yelped when the maid's tongue went out to lick her, practically running her tongue over her pink vulva and sending a sharp thrill through her spine.

"Yummy!" Lupusregina smacked her lips, her eyes glazed with a predatory glint. "I need more ssu~"

"Hyaa!" Lupusregina scuttled forward, her head nuzzling in between Enri's thighs as she stuck her lips right over Enri's other lips. Enri shivered at the hot breath practically tickling her puffed out nethers, then she felt her whole body quiver like jelly when the maid began to lick over her entrance without preamble.

 _SLURP SLURP SLURP!_ Enri could not stop the loud whines escaping her throat as Lupusregina began slobbering all over her pussy like a parched animal. Battered by the constant thrum of pleasure spreading from her slit, her body rocked to and fro, her legs wobbling on lifeless knees. Inevitably she fell backward, the impact softened by the bits of hay on the ground behind her, though the change in position did not stop the maid's relentless rampage. Lupusregina lifted her hips up, her mouth still attached to her pussy, her agile tongue looping and sweeping over many spots on her cunt that made stars bloom behind Enri's eyes.

Enri bawled and cried, like a beast afflicted by some strange disease. The maid never let up, no matter how much she pleaded, no matter how much she tried to push her away. In record time she'd gotten to the point of pushing back, mashing her wet and leaking pussy right in Lupusregina's face, while locking her legs around her neck. No more protests came, only the sick, wet cries of a woman desiring more pleasure, her face twisted into the very same expression Brita had worn-

"That's enough-" Lupusregina said, drawing away and dropping her like a sack. Enri, deprived of the peak that she'd been building towards, shrieked from the dissatisfaction, her hands practically clawing at her crotch. "I need to _breed,_ bitch," Lupusregina said, slapping her hand away. "Once a year, I get to spread my seeds around without exhausting myself. And I don't intend to stop." Thus saying, Lupusregina lifted the girl up, then rammed her against the wooden wall, her own slick breasts pressed against Enri's back.

A stunned and reeling Enri only heard Lupusregina whisper, "Now stay still and get bred," in her ear, before the woman's hot, burning erection lined up against her leaking entrance, and then charged in without a second's notice. Enri wheezed and grunted, feeling like she were being split open by Lupusregina's impressive, odd manhood, but she had little time to get reacquainted with her girth before Lupusregina began to piston in and out of her.

By this point, she was sure she was permanently ruined for marriage. No man would take a wife that smelled of a slut like her, except for perhaps as a plaything for a noble. And she had no pedigree of her own: no land or title that someone desperate would try to exploit in exchange for overlooking her flaws. And even if she found that man (or woman), she knew she would no longer be satisfied by nothing less but Lupusregina's vile, thick cock. Lupusregina had literally carved a hole into her that would never be filled.

This time Lupusregina thrust deeper and faster than she'd ever done before. Enri could do nothing but give in to the pleasurable sensations surrounding her as each thrust drove her against the wall, forming a wet outline of her body on the wooden planks. The maid grunted and growled behind her, the customary playfulness giving way to this savage beast that had undergone a breeding frenzy. Enri had seen it before, in wild animals. Unlike those, however, Enri was powerless against Lupusregina.

The sensations from her previous near-climax had carried over here. Halfway through the breeding Enri thoroughly lost sight of herself and screamed, her mind engulfed in a haze of white. It was the sort of release that freed, that liberated, and she therefore didn't mind at all that her pussy had lathered the girlcock basting it with a flood of her juices, or that she was literally leaning her whole weight against the maid's. She soared on and forever into the deep white, and did not return for a long while.

When her head eventually cleared, she felt a dozen sensations greet her. First was the unmistakable feel of fresh hot girlcum streaming into her belly, which she could feel as an odd, alien warmth coating her insides. Then was the sharp prick of pain on her shoulder, which was Lupisregina's mouth nibbling on it, leaving an unmistakable mark of her conquest.

And then she found that they had changed position: she was sitting on Lupusregina's lap, who had gone and squatted on the floor. In front of her was Brita, revitalized, her naked body pressed against hers, her mouth absently suckling on Enri's teat like a hungry babe. Lupusregina's hand kneaded the other teat, tweaking and teasing the nipple.

"Goooood bitches," Lupusregina said with relish. "Take care of yourselves while I take care to breed you until your bellies overflow." Enri and Brita whimpered as she brought their respective nipples together, then rubbed and mashed them as if they were one. She sighed, pulling out from Enri with a soft _pop_. "You both can't relax just yet, though. I'm far from satisfied, suu~~."

()()()()()()()()()

Lupusregina stretched and yawned, drawn away from the pleasant after-sex sleep by the smell of something familiar. Her eyes went to the two humans by her side. Her mouth twisted, as the reality of what she'd done set in. She couldn't deny she liked fucking with-and fucking-the humans, but what she did just now... that went far beyond anything she'd ever done.

She groaned, extricating herself from the humans. Well, she could definitely just chalk it up to being drunk or something, not that she'd ever drink while she was on the job. The humans would fall in line, and if they needed some more convincing there was nothing another round of dicking couldn't solve. She just had to make sure the others didn't-

 _Uh-oh._

She turned her head, and saw the other person who was in the room.

It had taken a while to recognize that the familiar scent that had woken her had in fact belonged to Yuri Alpha. And judging by the gauntlets on her hands, she did not look pleased-and neither was Shizu behind her, whose eyes had to be hidden from seeing the vulgar sight by several Assassins. She looked armed and ready to cap some fool.

"Ah... ahaha... I can explain, sis. Please don't tell Ainz-sa-yeoooowwwwchhhh!"

* * *

 **An anonymous commission, thank you. Extra words on me, as usual.  
**

 **To any readers wondering about the small drought in releases, I apologize. It was a momentary problem with the commissions, nothing to worry about. Anyway, it's unlikely to be continued in the future, so please look forward to new releases in the following days.**

 **If you'd like a story commissioned, please contact me here, or on my tumblr, theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom.**


End file.
